PROJECT SUMMARY This new application proposes a research training program in cancer disparities and health equity across the cancer control continuum at the University of Miami (UM) Miller School of Medicine (MSOM) and the NCI-designated Sylvester Comprehensive Cancer Center (Sylvester). The South Florida Cancer Control Training in Disparities and Equity (South Florida C-TIDE) is interdisciplinary program that targets training in multilevel determinants (e.g., biological, medical, social, psychosocial) of cancer etiology, prevention, risk, progression, adjustment, health-related quality of life (HRQOL), and other health- and patient-reported outcomes (PROs). The primary goal is to develop the next generation of cancer disparities researchers by providing exceptional training to support postdoctoral fellows across the cancer control continuum to develop independent, successful, high-impact research in cancer health disparities and equity. Two training tracks will be offered: Track A: Multilevel determinants of cancer disparities in etiology, risk, and outcomes; and Track B: Innovative interventions to reduce disparities and improve outcomes across the cancer continuum. Trainees will select a primary track of emphasis; although, training will cut across both domains. The program goals are achieved via mentored, didactic, and experiential exposures within MSOM, Sylvester and the center?s catchment area. The program will be supported by 24 primary mentors who are funded PIs with grants totaling $16.4M in annual cancer-relevant funding. Mentors include 15 PhDs, 6 MDs, and 4 MD/PhDs across 8 departments. Additionally, 13 mostly junior faculty with relevant expertise will serve as associate mentors. Collectively, mentors have outstanding expertise in cancer epigenetics, tumor biology, and biobehavioral mechanisms; sociocultural, behavioral, and psychosocial determinants of health; community-based screening, lifestyle modification and symptom management, and survivorship interventions. Training (e.g., didactics, seminars, online modules) aligns with the competencies to be gained (e.g., social determinants of cancer disparities, intervention science, grant writing) and capitalizes on Sylvester and MSOM?s access to specific subgroups (e.g., occupational, sexual/gender identity, race/ethnicity, elderly) and expertise in applied methods (e.g., community-based participatory research, social epidemiology, epigenetics, psychosocial oncology, eHealth, sociocultural processes). Training is complemented by enrollment in the Master of Public Health (MPH) or Master of Science in Clinical and Translational Investigation (MSCTI). C-TIDE will support 3 fellows per year for a total of 15. Most applicants are expected to have a PhD in a relevant behavioral or social science; some will be MDs with relevant expertise and interests. Individual development plans (IDPs) will be created for trainees to facilitate oversight by mentors. Internal, External and Executive Boards, and Diversity and Inclusion, and Arbitration committees will provide ongoing evaluation and feedback to ensure that the goals of C-TIDE are effectively met.